


Hold On

by Anonymous



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gemini - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Noah releases his third track on April 17, 2020.
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 19
Kudos: 32
Collections: anonymous





	1. Daniel

When the digital clock on the front of his phone flipped over to midnight, Dan hit refresh on the Spotify app. He closed his eyes, and sunk deeper into his couch, cozy in his pyjamas, and wrapped up in a knit blanket. As the words washed over him, he let the tears freely fall.

...

_ Telling me to hold on _

_ Hold on _

_ You’ll see _

_ And we can be so strong _

_ So long _

_ If we just keep holding on... _

After the track faded out, there was hardly a moment to suck in a few deep breaths before his phone rang. 

“ _ Hi, baby.”  _ Noah whispered. “ _ Did you like our song?” _

  
  



	2. Noah

It’s creeping up on 3 am Toronto time, but Noah isn’t tired. He’s been nursing an old-fashioned for the last hour, wasting time on Instagram, waiting for midnight California time to come.

He starts counting at exactly midnight. The song’s timestamp is 5:06, and allowing for a small margin of error, he waits until 12:06 until he dials the phone. 

“ _Hi, baby,”_ he manages to get out on an exhale before his voice cracks. His greeting is met with a soft hiccup and a tender and broken “ _hi”._

“ _Did you like our song?”_ Noah asks, allowing himself to sit in the heavy, but comfortable, silence between them.

“ _I miss you_ ,” Dan finally manages to say, in between staccato inhales and deep exhales fending off the tears. 

“ _I know, baby.”_ With those words, the dam breaks, and tears stream down both of their cheeks, separated by thousands of kilometres, and a border closed to travel. “ _Just hold on a little while longer.”_


End file.
